The Tale Of Jerina
by JustInvincible-Braaap
Summary: Nina and Jerome knew each other and were Bffs for a while until Jerome had to move back to England. But none of them remember they once knew each other. But what happens when someone starts to remember. Massive thanks to JP-A-True-Gallagher-Girl.
1. Without Knowing

_**A/N. I give all credit to JP-A-True-Gallagher-Girl, For her amazing Idea of this story. Thank You...**_

Jerome's P.O.V

I looked over at my bedside clock, it told me in the big red digital letters '6:37'. What was I doing up so early, it was a Saturday, which was the day I usually slept in on, the day where we didn't have to worry about getting up for school, the day where me and Alfie always felt a prank coming on. But why was I up so early. The question kept repeating in my head.

I turned over on my side, to a sleeping Alfie, snoring away on his bed, like a sleeping baby. Damn, I wish I was still asleep like that. I tried to get back to sleep, even if it meant that I could possibly wake up later, I was still exhausted though. I tossed and I turned, buried my head in my pillows. But yet still no hope. It was like it made me awake more.

Considering that I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to take a shower, to try and think of a new prank I could pull on a "certain" American girl, who has "certain" feeling for a "certain" Fabian Rutter. Don't see how their relationship works, and why, I mean one minute they are best friends forever, the next their all 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend', then the next they break up, then their back together. Seriously, they really need to decide whether they are 'Fabina', as Amber calls it, or they aren't.

I had finished my shower, to enter my room again and it had only been 10 minutes. Geez this is going to be along day.

Nina's P.O.V

I welcome the day. It was a beautiful baby blue sky with very few clouds. It was going to be a good one today. I got out of my bed, to see if Amber was awake yet. Nope, she was still sound asleep. I take a peep at the clock to see that it was still really early, 6:45 to be exact. I pull out my photo album from under my bed, to remember when I was back in America with Gran.

"Wow was that really me" I whispered, silently chuckling to myself as I looked at myself with a few family and friends back from America.

I remember when that photo was taken.

-Flashback-

It was my Birthday party when I was 7. My Gran had planned it all out, with the help from a man who I can't remember that well. She had hired a party entertainer, and a ball pit and everything. It was awesome. My eyes moved from me and my Gran, to everyone else at the party. From the left there was Sian, Kyle, Jade, Sophie, Reece, Damon, Katherine, Louise then Paige. But there was someone else there, right at the end. He had sandy blonde, spiky hair and dark blue eyes. I tried my hardest to remember him, but I couldn't.

_**A/N So how did you guys like it, Chapter 2 will be up soon and I would like to give another huge thank you to JP-A-True-Gallagher-Girl again, for her amazing Prompt. Thank Youu xx**_


	2. But? How? It's Not Possible

"_**A/N – Thanks for all your reviews so far. And don't worry, KSwiftie, I will. : P**_

Nina's P.O.V

But he looked so familiar, how could I not remember him.

"Nina, what are you doing?" A sleepy Amber interrupted my deep thoughts.

"Oh nothing, just looking at some old photos" I replied, moving my hair out of my face.

"Can I have a look?" She asked.

"If you want, but you know, you won't know anyone from these" I said, a smirk forming on my lips.

"Oh, don't worry then" She whispered, getting out of bed "What time is it anyway?"

I glanced at the clock hanging off our wall, just next to Amber's 'Keep Calm And Buy Shoes' Poster.

"Its 7:13" I replied. Wow the time had really gotten away from me.

"We should get ready then, Dibs on the shower first" She said running out of our bedroom.

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

On Amber's return, was my departure. But on my way out, I couldn't help but think who was he and why did he look so familiar.

Jerome's P.O.V

"Alfie. Alfie Wake Up." I tried but he wouldn't wake up. "You'll miss out on the pancakes" I chimed.

"What, what. I'm awake. It's all fine, pancakes. Daddy's coming" He flew out of bed and ran into the kitchen.

"Don't you want to get changed?"

"No need, it's a Saturday" His voice went quiet.

"Well then." I said confused.

I put on my shoes and headed into the kitchen to see Alfie, dressed in pyjamas and slippers, with a plate full of pancakes. I turned to see the table, where Patricia and Eddie were laughing, Amber was reading a magazine and Fabian was talking to Mara and Joy.

"Where's Nina? She's usually down by now" I thought.

"Hey Amber, where's Nina? She's usually down here, smiling." I added a cheeky smirk towards the end.

"She's probs taking a shower, I mean her hair was so frizzy like" Amber started. But I interrupted her.

I sighed. "Amber I do not care about Nina's hair"

"Well sorry Mr. Clarke"

"Don't call me that" I laughed.

"More pancakes are ready my lovelies" Trudy said with her usual happiness.

There was a chorus of 'Yes' and 'Yays' from everyone.

"I'm going to get Nina, don't want her to miss out on Trudy's pancakes before Eddie or Alfie eats them all" She said leaving the table.

"So Jerome, what were you doing up so early today?" Eddie questioned me, making Patricia laugh.

"What's it to you Teachers Pet, or should I say Teachers Son?" I said harshly.

"Doofus, shut up, Eddie was only asking what you were doing up so early, so back off yeah" Patricia added.

"Listen to the Yacker" Eddie chuckled. Then he and Patricia kissed.

"Excuse me; I'm leaving the room, before I die of all heart and kindness. Eugh" I shivered.

I picked up a glass of water and walked out of the room and bumped into Nina, she looked like she had a lot on her mid, so I didn't bother asking why she was late for Breakfast. I didn't even realise that there was now water all over my sweater and face.

"Sorry Jerome" She apologized.

"Hey don't worry about it" I said wiping my face and a sweater.

"Excuse me" She mumbled.

Then she looked into my eyes, she was really confused.

Nina's P.O.V

When I looked into Jerome's eyes, they were the same blue as the little boy's in the picture. Weird. Anyway Trudy's pancakes are to die for, so I went and got myself a plate full.

"Hey guys" I said with my usual cheerfulness.

There was a wave of heys and hellos.

"Patricia, pass the Golden Syrup, please" I asked.

"Yeah, one second" She replied. Obviously she was too busy with Eddie.

"Don't worry I'll get it myself" I sighed and got up.

It was a odd morning, nobody was really speaking, all you could hear was Alfie's begging for more pancakes or Patricia and Eddie laughing.

Jerome walked back in with a new sweater on. He looked right at me. What was it with his eyes; they were the same exact shade of blue

"I'm going to go upstairs for a bit, need to clear my head" I said in a hushed tone, running upstairs.

"Okay, Neens if you need us come back down, or call us" Amber called after me.

I slumped onto my bed pulling out the photo. No. No. It couldn't be. No. It has to be some coincidence. There is no way Jerome could have been that child from the picture. I pulled out the photo album which had that photo of my party in. I carefully slid the picture back into the slot, and turned the pages, to see if the child was in any other pictures. No. No. No. My mind was spinning with questions. How? Why? What? Until I saw another photo of me and that child from the other photos. Except for this time we had our arms around each other...

He was an exact replica of Jerome. Same Royal Blue eyes, same hair, same face and same everything. But does that mean? How?


	3. Confusion, Pranks and Nosiness

_**A/N Heyy Guys, How's it hanging? I have more time to write this chapter today because I got sent home from school, feeling sick. Walk through the front door and vomit all over the floor. XD. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I sure will. **_

Jerome's P.O.V

After Nina's little water incident earlier, I had to go to my room and retrieve another sweater. But that's not what had made me feel weird on the inside, as if I was upside-down on a roller-coaster. It was a weird feeling, but it was different, a good different. I hope.

It was now about 11:07 Am, or something like that.

"Hey Jerome, have you seen Nina, she's not in her room?" Fabian entered my room.

"Errr, No what's it to you Rutter?" I demanded, geez why was I so uptight today?

"I need to speak to her, and what's up with you today?" He said, tilting his left eyebrow up.

"Why be so nosey, when you could be upstairs looking for you 'On and off Girlfriend'" I winked at him.

"Well, I guess, I think. Okay goodbye Jerome" He stuttered. But yet he still wanders why his nickname is 'Stutter Rutter'.

I laid down on my bed, pulled out my laptop and typed in my password. I smirked at my desktop wallpaper, a photo of all of us 'Anubis Kids' posing for a photo which Trudy took. The picture was so old, Nina wasn't even in the picture, and Mick had short hair. Oh those were the days.

"Hey, I thought of the best prank as it's our traditional Prank Saturday. Seeing as you are too busy" Alfie was jumping with excitement.

"Actually, Alfie, I'm going to skip out on today's pranks. Sorry" I apologised.

"Oh, okay. But can I borrow some of your stuff, Victor confiscated mine" He sighed.

"Yeah sure "I reached under my bed, and gave him a box, which had a luminous text on it saying 'Pranks' on it, because I was smart and didn't put my name on it, unlike Alfie.

"I like your wallpaper, mate. That was a good day. Maybe you should update it though" He said, heading for the exit.

"Yeah, whatever"

He was on to something though. I opened up the folder labelled 'My Pictures'. In there was plenty of photos, from my childhood right up to that day.

"Jerome" Someone called. "Jerome" The same voice repeated

"Coming, one second" I replied to the anonymous voice coming from the dining room.

I carefully placed my laptop on my bed and exited the room.

Nina's P.O.V

I was now in the dining room, helping Trudy bake some cakes. In the dining room were Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Amber and Joy. Jerome walked into the room, and then the thoughts came back. How? It's not possible. It can't be

"Nina, Nina, I finally found you" Fabian exclaimed, running towards me.

"Yes Fabian" I responded, giving him one of my smiles.

"I was wondering if you wanted to" Fabian started to say until Joy interrupted him.

"Oh, hey Fabian. I don't mean to interrupt, but I have a study buddy emergency" Joy said hugging his arm.

"Right, well I need to speak to Nina first" He said.

"No time for that" She pulled him away into the corridor.

Then the oven timer went off.

"Ooh the cakes are ready" Trudy exclaimed from across the kitchen.

"Yaaay" I, Patricia, Eddie and Jerome screamed. Alfie had disappeared from the dining room. He's probably just gone back into his room or something.

Alfie's P.O.V

Ha-ha. I slipped out of the dining room, hoping Jerome left his laptop unlocked. I asked Joy to call his name, to distract him, and then went off with Fabian to make it look like it wasn't her. She's a lot sneakier then she seems.

Anyway, back to getting on to Jerome's laptop. Yes! He left it unlocked! Yes! I jumped around, dancing to the imaginary "Eye Of The Tiger" Playing in my head.

Aww how cute, Jerome has pictures from his childhood. I have to see these, and maybe print them out, then maybe post them around. Wait No Alfie. I slapped myself around the cheek.  
"Oww!" I yelped.

"Shhh" I said. Okay you really know you watch too many films with the really stupid people who talk to themselves, when you start to talk to yourself.

Oh man. Jerome locked the folder. Well then, guess the only way to see if there is a little picture is to go through his draws. I slowly put the laptop back into its original position.

I got onto the floor and looked under Jerome's bed until I found one of his boxes, that he never showed me. Well it doesn't say 'No Alfie Lewis Aloud' so I take it as my invite. Oh this is going to be comedy rich.

"Alfie what are you doing" A voice said from behind me.

_**A/N – Okay so I know this was terrible, but at the moment I feel terrible. I had no clue what to write about this time, but I thought **_

'_**Hey what if I write something and it will turn out fine'**_

_**But as you can see, it didn't. I will write a new chapter soon. And if you want anyone else in on this whole mess I've writ, Just tell me, and I'd gladly write their P.O.V**_


	4. Daydreams and More Nosiness

_**Its okay guys, I'm not dead, just needed to eat a lot more because I skipped out on supper yesterday. Anyways seeing as I'm feeling better, I got bored so I thought I would be like **_

"_**Oh hey, I might just write more of the story" Ya'know ;)**_

_**Anyways kept you long enough now please enjoy :3**_

Nina's P.O.V

"Alfie, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Um, what does it look like I'm doing?" Alfie turned to face me.

"It looks like you're going through Jerome's stuff" I raised my eyebrow.

"And that is exactly what I'm not doing then" He got off the floor and walked out of the room, leaving an unopened box in sight.

I know I shouldn't, but I couldn't help myself. With everything going on, it just seemed stupid not to look in the box. I poked my head around the door to make sure, no one was there. I turned back to the box and silently picked it up.

I moved onto Jerome's bed and carefully picked it up; it looked really old and unopened. So if I was unopened, does that mean Jerome hasn't opened it, or does he not want to? Should I? Or Shouldn't I? This was such a hard decision.

"Everything has consequences Nina, remember that" A voice said in my head, it sounded a lot like Mom's.

I gave into the temptation; I cautiously unsealed the lid off of the box and took the top of. It was a diary. A really, really old diary, if I may say so myself.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door. But they were really slow and eerie. As if you were running away from a mass murderer, but they know you cannot escape, so they just walk slowly after you. My heart was pounding out of my chest, so fast I might have broken the World Record for it.

I slid the diary into the back pocket of my bag. Placing the lid back onto the box, and sliding it under Jerome's bed. Careful not to push it too far, or too close. Getting ready to leave the bedroom I opened the door slowly, to find no one there. I crept out of the room, for 5 paces, and then returning to my normal walking pace. Until yet again, I stumbled into Jerome.

"You're really making a habit for this, aren't you Martin" Jerome smiled at me.

"Uh, no, what. Oh yeah sorry" I stuttered completely making out the fact that I am really nervous.

"Ahhh, Is that a little hint of the famous 'Stutter Rutter' I hear there" He chuckled, It made me too.

"He-he, Sorry again" I apologised.

"Don't apologise, it was my fault, honestly" He put his hand on my arm.

"Um, Jerome, do you mind if I ask you something, really important" I emphasised on the word 'Really'.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" His eyes met mine.

"Um, did you? Have you? You know what never mind" I walked away. I just couldn't ask him.

Jerome's P.O.V

Nina. Hmm, she was a tough one to figure out. She was very secretive, and sneaky. But on the other hand, she was kind, sweet, caring. She reminded me a lot of a person I used to know. Same green eyes, same blonde, frizzy hair. But most of all she had the same facial expressions. It was really odd.

I reached for my laptop and unlocked it again. It had an error, saying Password incorrect. I clicked cancel. Alfie must have gotten onto my laptop and failed. Nina wasn't even in my room she was on her way back from Fabian and Eddie's room. I'm sure of it.

I went back onto 'My Pictures' and clicked onto the one where it says '7.7.2002' Wow that was a long time ago. I really needed to update this dinosaur of a laptop.

I could have rambled on for a long time, but it was until I saw a picture of me 9 years ago before I left to go back to England.

-Flashback-

"Mother, do we have to leave to go back to England. I like it here and I like my friends, their much better over here then they have ever been back there" I begged.

"Now, now Jer. You know we only came here on a business trip for your Father" Mom said.

"But please Mommy"

"Now go get ready, we have a joint party to go to. Our leaving party and your Father's co worker's daughter's birthday party"

"Fine" I gave in.

"Good, here are your clothes, go get ready and I'll buy you an ice cream" She tried to persuade me.

"But"

"No buts now please get ready, for your father?" She asked me.

"Fine Mommy" I said. She pulled me into a tight hug and squeezed my shoulder.

"One more thing Mom, what is her name again?" I asked. Obviously I wasn't as observant as I am now.

"Don't you remember, it's-"

Alfie snapped me out of my daydream.

"Alfie" I shouted at him.

"Whoa, what's up with you" He said, putting his hands above his head.

"Don't worry about it" I said turning away from him.

Nina's P.O.V

I opened up the tattered diary; it wasn't that old it was just really badly treated. The earliest date in this was 1/1/2002. I take it, it was a 'One every year Diary'.

Amber walked into the room. I tried my hardest to hide the book from her eyes; after all it was none of her business, so she shouldn't have to know. Right?

"Um, Hi Amber" I said awkwardly.

"What's that?" She replied with a speechless face.

"Um, it's nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?" I said, packing it away hurriedly.

"No, is it something Sibuna-y. Because I thought we defeated Senkhara?" She asked, tilting her head to the right.

"No, I promise. It's nothing to do with Sibuna" I said looking her in the eye, that's the only way you could tell if I was lying. I was never able to lie, and even if I tried my hardest, no one would by it.

"Well, you won't mind if I take a look at it then?" She snatched it out of my hand.


	5. Maybe, I don't Know?

_**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, been revising for a GCSE exam, but I did it today so I'm free now ;) **_

Jerome's 

It was odd. She reminded me of someone I know. She looked exactly like her, doppelgänger style. It would have to wait, I'd have to wait to find out who this mystery child was. Because of chores. Great. I sighed and got up off my bed to walk into the kitchen. But then a light bulb went off in my head.

"Fabian, my good man" I smiled at him, stopping him from heading upstairs.

"Yes Jerome, What do you want?" He sighed and turned to face me.

"How would you like to do your friend a favour?" I grinned.

"Jerome, look I have better things to do" He shook his head turning around again.

"Fabian, please" I pleaded him.

"Fine what is it?" He said turning back around.

"Chores, today. You'll get anything in return, please Fabian" I clasped my hands together.

"Fine, and try to get Joy off my back so I can actually talk to Nina?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Deal" We both said.

Okay out of Chore duty, great. I headed upstairs to someone who gives really amazing expert advice. And not Trixie the Counsellor. Nina, the sweet American. I moved to her door.

I opened it quickly and said

"Knock Knock" I stuck my head around the door and smirked.

"Jerome, what do you want, and aren't you on chore duty?" She said tilting her head.

"Yes, yes I am, but good old Fabian took over for me" I walked into her room.

"What did you say to him" She said standing up.

"Nothing honestly" I put my hand on my chest.

"Well what did you want then?" She said sitting back down on her bed.

"Amber give us a second, please" I pushed her out of the room.

"Fine, I'll go help Trudy" She started walking away. "Oh Trudy-kins" She was shouting.

"So, what did you want?" She said sitting up.

"I came here to speak to you" I said. Wow did that sound weird.

Nina's P.O.V

Okay so Jerome looked serious, and he wanted to talk to me. Something isn't good. Maybe he had a fight with Alfie, or maybe he got into trouble or something.

"Nina?" Jerome said waving a hand in the air.

"Huh, yeah? What did you want to talk about" I said mentioning him to sit on my bed.

"Well, I might sound crazy but... Actually don't worry" He said getting out of the room as fast as he could.

"Jerome, honestly, tell me" I said grabbing his arm.

"Promise not to tell anyone" He said with so much fear.

"Sure, I promise" I said, sticking my pinkie finger out.

"What are you doing" He said pointing to my finger.

"Pinkie promise, actually don't worry" I said pulling my hand back.

There was an awkward silence for a while until Jerome finally started to spill.

"Look Nina, this is crazy, but there is this mystery child from my past and I only recently looked at the photos, and she looks a lot like you" He said raising his eyebrows.

I didn't say anything. It was a coincidence, it had to be...

"Right thought so, crazy, I told you" He said leaving the room.

"No Jerome wait I need to talk to you too" I said running after him.

"What then, can it be any more stupid then mine?" He said turning around. He was scared.

"I too, have a mystery child in my past" I said, in disbelief that I actually said it out loud, thank god Amber went downstairs.

"Yeah, but you don't get it. She was from America" He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Do you have a picture?" I asked.

"Yes, on my laptop. I'll go get it. One moment" He exited the room.

I scrambled through all of my boxes, just to find that photo. That photo that has the exact replica of Jerome as a little child.

"Nina" I heard my name being called.

"Jerome one second, I need to find something" I called back.

"It's Fabian, and what are you and Jerome doing" Fabian said looking confused as ever.

"Oh. Nothing, it's not important really" I really did despise my terrible lying.

"Nina, come on. Tell me" He said.

"It's nothing honestly" I turned away from him.

"Nina, if I cant trust you, what's the point of Us?" He elaborated on Us.

"Fabian, please"

"No Nina"

"But please?"

"Forget it"

Jerome entered.

"Oops, am I interrupting something 'Lover boy'" He said Nodding to Fabian.

"Shut up Jerome" He shouted and walked out of the room.

"Feisty, anyway, Nina have you got any pictures as well?"

"Yeah, sure" A tear escaped my eye.

"Are you okay?" He moved closer to me.

"No not really" I just managed to choke it out of my tears.

"Oh, sorry, I guess" He pulled me into a hug

"Wow, first Jerome has a serious side, now an comforting one. Am I dreaming?" I laughed, he did too.

"If you want to be" He said.

I dug my head into his chest. It was really comfortable. Fabian's hugs were nice. But Jerome's, they made you feel like you'll be safe for the rest of your life.

We must have been there a while, at least 10 minutes, maybe 15?

"Dinner everyone" Trudy called us.

We separated, to a glowing Amber.

"Nina, Fabian's annoyed, so I came up here to get you, and I find you with Jerome?" She was basically shouting.

"It's my fault, entirely, I was really upset, and Nina offered a shoulder for me" Jerome said, hands up as if he had been caught by a police officer.

"Well, you should tell that to Fabian" She pointed a finger at him.

"Okay, going now. Mum" He joked.

He exited the room, leaving just me and Amber. At the precise moment I'd rather be in another Sibuna trap. It would be a lot less awkward for sure.

"Nina Martin. Do you like Jerome Clarke? Serious question." She said closing the door.

"I don't know. I miss Fabian, he's so sweet and kind and so adorkable. But Jerome, he's amazing, exciting, a rush and really sweet on the inside" I said, regretting the instant I did.


	6. Tears and Questions

_**I'm Back :) Okay so I'm sorry about Last chapter, I was kind of making it up as I went along. That's why is was terrible. I'll try to make this one a good one ;) Sorry, I may have been distracted half way through writing this because I remembered watching The Naked Brothers Band, so I decided to listen to them again and they Broke up :O But now it's Just Nat and Alex, but they still are Nomm so its all cool :)**_

**Nina's P.O.V**

Amber was staring me down, asking me non-stop questions to do with what she just saw between me and Jerome. I mean, I don't even know what I feel any more. Fabian or Jerome.

"Nina, answer me" She started shaking me.

"I told you, I don't know Amber, I'm really confused" I said putting my hands into my face.

"Well, you came to the right relationship guru" Amber said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Look, Amber thanks and all, but honestly you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Okay?"

"Somehow, I don't believe you" She said turning around.

"Well, I'm going to go eat supper" I said leaving the room.

"Ditto" She added.

It was an awkward supper, considering everyone heard mine and Fabian's 'Disagreement' Shall we call it. And no one knew what to say, so they kept to themselves. But eventually someone had to ruin it.

"So Nina" Alfie looked up to face me. "What happened between you and Fabian?" He said pointing to both of us.

"Oh nothing" I shook my head and started to play with my food.

"Nothing? It didn't look like nothing to me!" Fabian looked me right in the eye.

"Wow, look who finally manned up enough to raise his voice" Eddie commented, with a smirk.

"Shut Up" He left the table and rushed out of the room.

"Awkward" Alfie said laughing.

Then Patricia and Joy went after him, closely followed by Mara and Jerome.

"Well, he can clear a room for sure" I said getting up from the table.

"Nina, he's just upset that's all" Amber smiled.

"Sure, whatever you say" I said with sarcasm, pulling a fake smile to my lips.

"Nina, ask yourself this. When does Fabian ever get proper mad?"

This made me smile. Patricia came in followed by everyone else again.

"Guys, Fabian locked his room and wont come out" Patricia said sighing.

"Yeah Fabian's just upset, isn't he Amber" I said leaving the room.

"Nina wait" Amber said getting up.

"Amber, she needs to be alone right now" Patricia said resting a hand on her friends shoulder.

**Jerome's **

It had been at least half an hour, so I thought I should pay a visit to the infamous 'Stutter Rutter'.

"Fabian" I knocked on the door.

"Fabian are you there?" I tried again.

"Jerome, if that's you do me a favour instead off trying to get Joy off my back?" He replied weakly.

"Sure, anything" I smiled, knowing it will be so much easier than the whole Joy problem.

"Never talk to me again" He said, sniffling.

"Oh. Okay right, I get it then." I said turning around. What he said, actually hurt me, a lot to be honest. It wouldn't of hurt so much if he had said Leave me alone. But he didn't unfortunately.

I now knew that the only person I could confide in was Nina. So I went upstairs and was stopped by Amber.

"What do you want Jerome?" She said vaguely.

"To see Nina, why?" I responded as if I wasn't there, like it wasn't me in my body.

"She won't let me in OUR room, so I don't think she'll let YOU in" She elaborated on some words.

"Well please, Amber its really important at least let me try" I said pushing past her.

"Fine, but don't blame me when harsh things are said"

"Nina, harsh?, are we talking about the same Nina? You know, Nina Martin?" I smiled. So did she.

I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She said, obviously she had been crying.

"The Easter Bunny, now let me in" I responded trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Jerome, I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have too, we will just work on that thing, on our pasts... Okay?"

There was no reply.

"Nina?" I asked.

Then there was a unlocking sound. I rushed into the room, before she changed her mind.

She had bright pink eyes, and tear stained cheeks. There was an empty box of tissues on the floor, and a dustbin full of them. She started to walk away from me.

"Oh Nina I'm so sorry" I said, clasping my hands together in my face, she stopped walking away from me.

"Don't be" She turned to face me again.

"I-I don't know what to say"

"Nothing" She simply responded. She looked lost, far far away.

What should I do? I don't know what I'm doing here, it's pretty obvious she doesn't want to work on our mystery, But then why would she invite me in? It just doesn't add up. She then pulled me into another hug, and cried into my shirt.

"It'll be okay Nina, I promise" I said moving her hair out of her face.

"Promise?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Pinkie Promise" I winked at her. This made her laugh, which was a good sign, right?

"Yeah" She was laughing.

"Fabian's just being a jerk, okay?" I pulled her head up to look at me.

"Yeah, it's not just that though" She said shaking her head and burying her head again.

"Then what else is there, I'll take care of it" I reassured her.

"I don't think you can" She started crying even more.

"It cant be that bad"

"It's not bad, it's just crazy"

"Try me?"

"I don't know what I feel any more, like Fabian's deserted me, left me. And your here, with me"

"Nina?"

"Jerome?"

"Can I ask you something, really important?"

_**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, just thought I would be nasty haha :)**_

_**I'm joking read on ;)**_

"Sure ask away" She said looking up to me now/

"Why do you have my Mum's diary from ages ago in your room?"

_**A/N No now I'm serious, this time I left it on a cliffhanger to keep your minds puzzled mwahaha ;) I will start writing straight after posting this **_

_**-Moi x**_


	7. That's What Nicknames Are For

_**A/N Well, here we are, me writing the Dilemma of the Cliffhanger (Sorry about that ) But, here you go...**_

**Nina's P.O.V**

"I- Uh- How did you know?" I stuttered, that sentence barely making it's way out of my mouth.

"Next time don't leave it on your desk, open" He said in disbelief, pulling it out, shaking his head.

"Jerome, please let me explain" I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Nina" He chuckled. Why was he chuckling? "Nina, Nina, Nina."

"Jerome?" I said, sniffling. I just lost Fabian to my secrets, Now I'm going to lose Jerome too. And after we got so close too. I just, I don't know any more.

"Nina, it's just a diary, nothing in there so I don't see why you're making such a big deal of it" He chuckled again.

"But, you looked really upset, that I took it" I said, pointing to him, only just realising how pathetic I probably looked right now.

"Nina, you know that I'm Jerome, right? Jerome Prank King Clarke, right?" He said sitting back on my bed.

"Oh yeah, you know that I'm Nina Drama Queen Martin then?" I winked at him.

We both laughed for so long that our ribs felt like they were broken. But fin never comes without a price. But I didn't care about the consequence, Jerome really cheered me up.

"What's in the diary then?" Jerome asked picking it up.

"I don't know I didn't get a chance to read it, I was about to, but then Amber came in and you know Amber" I tilted my head to the side, smiling.

"Ha-ha, I guess, I reckon we should look then"

"Okay then, but what happens in here, stays in here. Deal?" I said.

"Pinkie Promise" He smirked and winked at me. I never actually realised how cute Jerome could be, he could be sensitive when he wanted to be. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be. He could be the one who you would never have doubts about, when he did all of the things you wanted him to do.

**Jerome's P.O.V**

"Nina?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh, sorry, lost in though" She said smiling.

"Shall we read it then?" I said picking the tattered diary up.

"Um, sure" She said raising her eyebrows at me.

"What?" I laughed.

"Just, you know, shouldn't we wait until tomorrow or something?" She said looking into my eyes.

"If you want, we will?" I said. I did not know what else to say. I said it automatically, without thinking, which was strange for me.

"Well, okay. See you tomor-" I said, cut off mid sentence.

"It's ten o'clock. You all know what that means. You have 5 minutes precisely, and the I shall want to hear a pin drop" Victor shouted up the stairs. (_**A/N Sorry if I got the quote wrong, the amount of times we hear it, I should really know it -.-)**_

"Well, I have to go then" I said, getting up off her bed.

"Oh, sure, good bye Jerome" She said looking to the floor.

"Oh and Nina?" I said turning back.

"Yes?" She looked back up to me.

"Goodnight" I smiled to her.

"Goodnight Jerome" She returned my smile sweetly.

"Oh and keep the diary in your room tonight if you want?" I stopped just before exiting her room.

"Okay, sure" She replied.

On my way out of the room, I bumped into Amber.

"Watch it, okay?" I said to her, putting my head backwards.

"Sorry, okay?" She said shaking her head.

And then I had Victor to deal with, then bed. Good night plan, right?

Nina's P.O.V

"So is there 'Jerina' going on here" She sat on my bed and winked at me.

"Er, no, what are you talking about?" I said, turning my head. Damn (_**Pardon the language)**_ how I hated my terrible lying skills, it was as if they were getting worse and worse.

"Nina, the sooner you admit it to yourself, the better. Trust me" She said, getting into her own bed.

"Whatever you say Amber" I sighed, tucking myself in and turning on my side.

"Night Neens"

"Night Ambs"

_**A/N Sorry for the really short chapter, just leading up to the next one and I've had a really long day. Might not post the next chapter tomorrow, as getting a checkout in the hospital for my head. Smashed it on concrete. :(**_


	8. Facepalming

_**A/N It's okay guys, Its just bruising under the skin, -.- So I can't do hockey or any other sports #Bummer Anyway, just thought Hey, I am actually enjoying writing this, so I'd like to give another shout out to**____**JP-A-True-Gallagher-Girl, Her story's are like the bomb and you'd really enjoy them. So make sure you check them out.**_

**Nina's POV**

It was a rainy day, the clouds were out blocking the sun and the sound of gushing wind and raindrops echoed throughout the house. I crept out of bed and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed.

About 10 minutes later, I slowly walked downstairs, trying not to make much noise. I open the lounge door, to nothing. Nobody was here. Strange. I walk into the kitchen, just to see Trudy cooking.

"Hey Trudy where is everyone?" I said walking around.

"Their all in bed, asleep sweetie, speaking of why aren't you in bed?" She said focusing on cooking.

"I'm wide awake. What time is it?"

"Just gone 7:00"

"Right, do you want any help?"

"That would be really good, thanks"

After about quarter of an hour, Jerome walked in, yawning. I stepped out of the kitchen and went to speak to him.

"Oh hey Nina how are you today?" He whipped his head around to meet my gaze.

"Good, just a little cold, you?" I said shivering.

" Little tired" He said yawning again.

"Well it is pretty early anyway" I said I didn't think he could understand me from how much my teeth were chattering.

"Look come here" He said, wrapping his arms around me. He was really nice and warm and cosy and, well everything you could want to stop from getting Hypothermia.

"Wow, how are you so warm? I think I might be jealous of your body heat" I said snuggling into his warm chest.

"I just am" He said resting his head onto mine.

We must have looked like a real couple for a second, until Amber screeching, jumping around with excitement interrupting us. I looked away blushing.

"Jerina.. See I told you Nina" She said running up to us. For someone who doesn't like running, Amber really could run when she was happy.

"Oh look Trudy made food" Jerome said looking for any excuse to get out of the awkwardness Amber created Ex Nhilo. (_**Ha-ha see Exam words are popping in now, it means from nothing)**_

"Really, my stomach really needs food right now" I said also running away from Amber.

"Just admit it" Amber said turning around to the table.

Once everyone was seated, we began eating. It was pretty silent except for the occasional 'Pass the whatever' they wanted.

"So Nina, I take it your off me now and on to Jerome?" Fabian said, barely above a mumble.

"Fabian, just because you two broke up, doesn't give you any right to be mean to her" Patricia scoffed.

"Sorry, just had a really bad night" He said looking down.

"It's okay, honestly. I'm not hungry any more. If you need me I'll be in my room" I said getting out of her seat.

After I left, Jerome came after me, and stopped me on the stairs. I could finally see over the top of him, Why did he have to be tall? I always use to think.

"Nina, Did he upset you?" He said, pointing back into the room.

"No, I'm fine honestly" I replied with a vague face.

Jerome stepped onto the first stair, so we were level now. He had a look on his face, I think it was a decisive one. Which meant he was deciding on something to say. But the he moved in quickly and sealed out lips. He rested his hand on my cheek. I kissed him back, putting my hand in his dirty blonde hair, pulling it.

"Sorry" He said turning away.

"Don't be" I said turning him to face me again.

He looked scared, but happy with himself.

Then my vision went blurry and I woke up smiling.

"What were you dreaming about, you were smiling a lot of the time" Amber said.

"It was a dream?" I mentally face-palmed myself.


	9. Breakfast Murdering and Eavesdropping

_**Hey, so I kind of thought that whole 'Dream' nonsense last chapter was kind of rambling on. So enjoy the next chapter.**_

**Nina's POV**

So that wall all just a dream, huh? Great. I sighed, opening up the curtains and it was a really nice day today, the sun was shining, there were no clouds and I enjoyed my dream. I enjoyed my dream, yeah I said it. Point one to the American. I smiled, remembering how me, Ambs and Fabian used to say that a lot. Back when we were together anyway.

I got changed and went downstairs for breakfast. It was pancakes and Eddie and Alfie were already stuffing their faces with them. I kind of had to admit, Trudy's pancakes were the best ever. I sat down and tucked myself in.

"Oh come on Nina, hasn't America taught you anything" Eddie scoffed. "You need to be creative with your food" He squirted whipped cream, chocolate sauce and topped it of with sprinkles.

"That looks gross" Amber said, pulling a face at the sight of my now plate of whipped cream and whatever else is on it, with a pancake underneath it.

"You can have it, Eddie" I said smiling.

"Really, thanks" He said turning away and talking to Patricia.

"I think he purposely destroyed your pancake" Amber said looking at it.

"So do I" I mumbled under my breath.

My stomach was shouting at me. Like it was like 'Food'. So I called dibs on the next pancake. When it was finished, I pushed past everyone else and got it, I put whatever I wanted on it, and ate it. Simple, I was hungry so I ate.

"Nina, if you don't slow down, you might eat your cutlery" Amber said staring at me, wide eyed.

"Oh, sorry, it's just I'm really hungry" I said smiling,

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, you haven't eaten properly in like 2 days. Now what's going on with you?" She said getting up from the table putting her hand on her hip.

"I'll tell you later, kay?" I said nodding to her.

She left the table and went upstairs into our room, waiting for me to finish breakfast, so when I did, I had to come clean and tell her everything. Everything.

**Jerome's POV**

Okay, so today was odd, Nina was avoiding me. Which made me even more confused because I had a really weird dream about the both of us yesterday. I smiled as I remembered the dream, and the the smile faded into a frown. Even in dreams I can't be super cool with a girl, I said sorry for kissing her, I'm such a 'dufus' as Patricia would call me.

As soon as she finished her breakfast she basically ran upstairs. Me being me, couldn't help myself but follow, especially after she was speaking to Amber about something earlier too.

I Crept up the stairs, careful not to make any noise what so ever, which was going to plan, except for my stomach rumbling, guess I shouldn't have skipped out on breakfast then, but on the other hand, who could miss out this. I put an ear to the door and listened carefully.

"-And that was the dream, I don't know, I think I liked it, maybe." I heard Nina say, obvious tension in her voice.

"Well, you came to the right person with this. Just tell him how you feel" Amber said

"No-no-no-no-no" She said quickly.

"Why not, just go up to him and say 'Jerome Clarke, I had a dream where you kissed me, I liked it okay, excuse me for having feelings but sorry" Amber said sarcastically.

Did she just say me. As in Jerome Clarke being me. No way, she had the same dream and felt the same way. Wow. I grin leapt across my face.

_**A/N So I know this chapter was short, but it's putting some more chapters together, as I went totally off course during the last like 3 chapters or something like that :P. Anyway, Wont start writing now, going to bed. So good night my fellow fanfictioners :P xx**_


	10. Eavesdropping Comes With A Price

_**A/N So this is my major update day today, Already updated Just Another Term. Now updating this. And After Starting My O/C Story :)**_

_**I Do Not Own House Of Anubis**_

**Nina's POV**

"Amber!" I Shouted.

"Nina!" She shouted back.

"I'm not like you, I can't say that, I mean. I'd love too, but I can't" I replied looking away.

"Look Nina, I gave the same advice to Patricia and Eddie, and look how they ended up" She said sitting next to me.

"You're sure?" I looked at her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied with excitement in her voice.

"Fine" I gave in.

"Yaay!" She shouted.

"Nina are you okay?" Jerome ran in, panting for breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Why are you all" I pointed from head to toe.

"Well, I was downstairs, and then I heard you screaming, Or was it Amber?" He stood up straight.

We all laughed at this. Like literally for five minutes.

"Okay, well I need to go- Speak to Patricia" Amber said exiting the room, but stopping to wink at me on her way out.

It was a very awkward hiatus for a while but then I decided to break the silence.

"So Jerome, how are things with you and Mara?"

"Not good she's back with Mick" He said obviously hurt by the fact she was dragging him along.

"Well I'll always be here for you, never forget that?" I said.

"I know Nina. I'm here for you too" He pulled me into an emotion filled hug.

"Hey Nina" He mumbled into my hair.

"Yeah?" I mumbled into his chest.

"I had this weird dream last night" He pulled me into him more tightly.

"What was it about" I said trying not to hint about my dream.

"Well it was about you and me, and lips?" He said putting his hands on my cheeks.

No way, same dream, same time.

"No way" I said pulling away from him.

"Nina, I'm sorry if I made it awkward between us, I don't want it to" He said looking me in the eye.

"You didn't make it awkward" I mumbled.

"Then speak to me" He exclaimed.

"Look, I had the same dream" I threw my hands in the air.

Jerome went wide eyed. We sat there in that silence for a while.

"Well" He said, still confused.

"Well" I said.

That moment we turned to each other, closing the space between us in an instant. We locked our lips. It was different from the dream. In the dream, it was just a kiss, but right here, right now, it was passion and lust. The smell of his cologne wrapped around me. The heat from his body, against mine. His hair, wrapped around my fingers. No matter what I didn't want this to end.

We pulled apart to a jumping Amber.

"I knew you too would finally sort it out" She said closing the door.

"Oh Amber" Both me and Jerome said at the same time.

**Jerome's POV**

I had never kissed an American before, but man were they good. Heck they were amazing.

"So Nina, about the diary?" I started the conversation back up.

"Oh yeah sure, shall we take a look then?" She reached over to her desk and picked it up.

"Yeah, lets do it" I said taking it off of her, turning the first page.

"Okay, but no matter what happens, We stick together. Okay?" She said pushing her little finger out to me.

"Pinkie Promise" I winked. We both burst out laughing.

Then we started reading, but the first page was ripped and ripped, the hand writing was scrawled and not readable.

"Well going to have to skip out this page then" I sighed.

Until My eyes came across both mine and Nina's names. It said

' So happy for both of the children. My Jerome and a name that was scribbled out's Nina

"Do you think this could be your Mother?" I asked "Oh Nina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it. And maybe? Lets keep reading" She said obviously not wanting to talk about it.

She was such a good mother to her. Her death was so untimely along with her husbands. I miss them both so much.

"Wait your Mum knew both my Parents?" Nina looked me into the eyes.

"Well by the looks of this, I think she did" I said stroking her hand.

Now once Jerome returns from Nina's, I have to get him ready for Nina's surprise Birthday party, oh and Our leaving one, but They don't know yet. At the end of the party, I and John shall tell Evelyn (That's Nina's Gran's name) that we are moving back to England.

"So my Birthday party was a joint party for your leaving?" Nina said, I don't know wither she was angry, upset or neutral. It was hard to tell.

"Yeah, I guess. Are we still cool?" I asked hoping she'd say yes.

"I don't know" Did I hear her right.

"I'm sorry" I said, I must've heard her wrong.

"I don't know" She repeated herself. What, It was just a party.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything.

"Gotcha" She said smiling at me.

"Now that's good acting, I must say" I complimented her.

"I Learn From the best" She smirked.

"Amber?" I questioned.

"No, silly, you" She said and pulled me into another kiss.

"Does this mean you're Jerina after all?" We heard Amber say in the background. But neither of us replied.

"Hello, Earth to Nina. Also calling Jerome?" She said again.


	11. No But's

_**A/N Hey, so the wedding went great, maybe even amazing. So I got the wrong idea, I thought we were staying in the Manor Of Groves Hotel for 4 days, but we stayed for 3 so I came back a day earlier. I'm really tired (Traffic on the way back from London was really bad, took us 5 hours to get back) so excuse if there is any bad grammar and whatnot.**_

**Jerome's POV**

It was Monday, so we were back at school again. I sighed, getting out of bed. I changed into my school clothes; my black school trousers, my white shirt, the school tie and my grey cardigan. I didn't like blazers much, cardigans were much more stylish. I looked over to Alfie's bed. It was empty, which was strange; he was always one of the last to get up. Maybe I was late. Maybe I'm dreaming again. Wait, was all of last night a dream, it couldn't be, I mean it felt so real.

Welcoming the day, I exit my room and knock on Fabian and Eddie's door. No answer. I open it slightly to an unoccupied room. Fabian's bed was made whereas Eddie's wasn't. Nothing strange here I thought as I exited their room also. I checked my watch, it was only 7:11, so where was everyone.

Upon my entrance to the dining room there was Amber running up to me screaming.

"Sooooooooo" She shrieked. "Jerina or not" She whispered the last part, finishing it with a wink.

"Maybe, I don't know. Now if you'll excuse me, I and my stomach have reservations for a breakfast meal" I said walking around her.

"I will find out Jerome" She stated.

"Oh Amber" I shook my head.

I sat down at the table. Patricia was talking to Eddie. Joy was trying to ask an awkward Fabian something. Amber was heading out of the room. Alfie was sat eating, motioning for me to sit with him.

"Jerome, sit here" He was patting his hand on the chair next to him.

I didn't say anything. I sighed and sat next to him.

"So… What's this I hear about you and Nina" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Do you want to know?" I alleged.

"Well, duh" He said face palming himself.

"None. Of. Your. Business" I said slowly.

"But" His mouth opened.

"Ah. No buts, I will tell you when I am good and ready my dear Alfred" I said standing up.

"You know I'll just go to Amber about this. Right?" He said following me around.

I left the conversation at that. I paced over to the kitchen where Trudy was making waffles. She passed me a plate with one on and motioned over to the cabinet which had all of the toppings on.

"Do you want another one with that my lovely?" She stopped me.

"No thank you, ask Alfie" I questioned, heading over to the cabinet.

Just a squirt of maple syrup, a tad whipped cream and a side of fruit and my breakfast was now heaven.

**Nina's POV**

I tried to get out of bed, but I couldn't. It was like something had tied me down so I could never escape. I sneezed and it sounded like it echoed across my room.

"Do we need a zoo keeper, an elephant has escaped" A voice said through my door. I couldn't make out who it was though.

I sneezed again. Jerome now entered the room. He tilted his head to the side.

"You're sick, aren't you?" He said smiling.

"No" I replied. My voice sounded really offbeat.

"Sure you're not" He vaguely replied. "Why aren't you out of bed then?"

"I'm taking my time" I sniffled trying to get up, but epically failing.

"You can't even get out of bed. How do you expect to go to school?" He challenged me, looking into my eyes for an answer.

"I will" I tried getting up again, but only resulted in falling back.

"I will tell Trudy don't worry" He said smirking as he exited my room.

I heard the front door close, so it had to mean that Jerome and everyone else left for school. Seeing as I couldn't get out of bed. I decided to make use of the spare time I had, by trying to sleep this illness off. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I sniffled.

"Nina". Trudy said bringing me some tea. "What's up, do you have a fever? No, do you feel sick? Dizzy even?"

"Trudy relax, it's just a bad case of the cold" I tried to reassure her everything would be alright.

"Oh, sorry dear" She passed me the cup of tea. "Anyway you and Jerome both are staying at home today"

"Wait, Jerome's off?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to sit up.

"Yes dear, he's just fallen really ill. I think it's something to do with the amount of toppings he just put on his breakfast. Oh speaking of, do you want some waffles?" She was speaking rapidly.

"Oh, okay" I smiled. "And no thanks, I'm not hungry"

"Okay, if you do get hungry, do tell me and I will cook you something up" She headed for the door.

"Wait Trudy, do you think Jerome can sit up here. You know to keep me company?" I crossed my fingers under underneath my duvet.

"Oh sure, I'll go help him up now" She left.

Within a few minutes, Jerome was sitting on Amber's bed. He looked fine to me, really fine. I thought and laughed under my breath.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. "You're fine; you're supposed to be at school"

"No. I'm supposed to be here, caring for the girl I care about" He got off of Amber's bed and came and sat on the end of mine.

"You- You mean that?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Nina Martin" He smiled. Jerome was so sweet, he may act like he doesn't but when he does, and it makes you feel singled out from everyone in the world. Like it's just you and him, alone away from any distractions.

**Jerome's POV**

"Jerome" She looked at me, red nosed, finally meeting my gaze. "I like you and all, but I really think you should go" Ouch, that hurt, a lot.

"What?" I mumbled.

"I mean, I really, really like you, but I'd rather you go now and see me later, then I see you now and later you're just as ill as me" She sat back, leaning on her pillows again.

"Don't be so dramatic. Nina I like you. I'm not leaving your side until I know you're better. Okay?" I smiled at her.

"Fine, don't blame me when" I cut her off by sealing our lips. I put my hands on her face, then her neck, then her hips, pulling her closer and closer every time we gasped for air. She pulled away.

"Seriously Jerome" She looked away. I was kissing her neck, then sucking it and then repeating the cycle. "I really don't think this is a good idea, you will just get ill"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" I tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear. "It's you I'm worrying about right now"

"But" She tried to say.

"No buts, I'm going to make you another drink, okay?" I smirked at her. She did look a lot better than before our little 'Get better soon' session started.

"I will be back momentarily" I grabbed her hand, pulled it up to my face. "Now don't go getting worse before I get back, or I will have to make you better again" I kissed her hand.


	12. Just Like The HungerGames

_**A/N Well I really don't have anything to say, except for enjoy the latest chapter I wrote up XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis.**_

**Nina's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Amber shouting at me, continuously, until the point where I got out of bed and stood before her.

"What?" I yawned. "Amber, it's at least a whole hour before we get up"

"I know, but you have some serious explaining to do" She raised her eyebrows. "I just woke up because of this random dream I had. Anyway, back to why I woke you up. I woke you up but I must've been, actually, you know what, never mind now"

"You can't just" I looked back at my bed. "I'm going back to sleep"

I yawned once more and laid back down in my bed. But after seeing Amber in such a confused state, it was difficult to get back to sleep. I kept turning over, but still no luck.

**Jerome's POV**

"Jerome" Alfie's voice was irritating me. "Jerome, wake up"

"No" I buried my head into my pillow. "Five more minutes"

"Dude" He shook me again. "School starts in like 10 minutes, get a move on" He pulled my duvet off of me and pulled my pillow out from underneath my head.

"Hey" I started to choke. "What was" I continued coughing.

"Are you okay?" Alfie tilted his head.

"Yes. I'm" I started to cough yet again. I fell off of my bed.

"Hey" He started to help me back onto my feet. "Wow, your pale. Are you still ill from yesterday?"

"Yes, yes" I was able to get my breathing back in control. "Tell Trudy I'm taking today off as well"

"Whatever" He grabbed his school bag and exited the room. "Trudy!" He shouted in a high pitched voice.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. I tried to get back to sleep, and I was about to until Amber and Nina ran into my room. Amber was holding a makeup-bag and Nina was looking down.

"Jerome Clarke!" She shouted, walking her and Nina over to my bed. "Explain this!"

She pointed to Nina's neck. More specifically a mark located on the side of Nina's neck.

"Well" I coughed twice. "I think it's a hickey. Now I'm no doctor, but anyone can see that that is one. But hey, your Amber Millington, we'll let you off this once" I winked at them.

She scoffed at my remark and immediately sat Nina down at my desk and tilted her head to the side. She started to put some off that makeup on her.

"Hey, hey, hey" I fell off of my bed again. "I worked hard on that"

"Well there is no appreciation for your hard work" She smiled at me.

Within a few seconds, it was gone. I take it makeup was now the best thing on the girl's market.

Amber left the room searching for Alfie.

"See I told you not too" Nina sat on my bed. "Now, I guess you're going to need a nurse for your type of illness?"

"I don't know" I smiled at her. "Nurse Martin, would you like to take care of me?"

"Oh, I don't know" She looked away and then looked back at me. "I don't think I have the skills to pull this one off"

"Fine, off you go" I shooed her out of my room. "I'll just get Nurse Trudy"

She smiled and just like that she was gone. I smiled and closed my eyes. Talking to Nina really made me feel better. I don't know if it was mentally or physically, maybe even both. I turned away from the door and onto my side. And before you know it, I was asleep, knocked out basically.

**Nina's POV**

"Hey, Trudy" I faked a sniffle. "I feel so much better today, but I still think I might be a little contagious. Do you think I can have today off also?"

"Oh, I don't know sweetie" I looked down, pretending to be upset. "Oh, fine. Do you want hot chocolate, and ask Jerome if he wants some"

"Sure" I faked another sniffle, to be followed by a real one. I walked outside of the room, walked on the spot several times and entered back into the room.

"He said yes" I smiled. "I'll bring it to him if you want?"

"That would be amazing. I hope you two don't mind, but I'm going grocery shopping and Victor's at a meeting outside of school grounds" She said, preparing the hot chocolates.

"Oh, no, I'm sure we'll both be fine" I grabbed the mugs from the counter and headed into Jerome's room.

**Jerome's POV**

"Jerome" A familiar American accent was calling me. "Jerome"

"Well, hello" I sat up. "Wait. Aren't you supposed to be in school Mrs Martin?"

"Possibly" She placed a mug on my bedside table. "But, I'm here on emergency call"

We both laughed, but we were interrupted by my terrible illness.

"Drink it" She passed me the mug. "It's only Hot Chocolate"

I smiled and took the mug from her. I took a slip slowly and burnt my tongue.

"Oww!" Burnt tongues hurt okay. "It's really hot!" I shouted.

"Oh" She jumped onto my bed with excitement. "We don't have to worry about Trudy or Victor"

"Why not?" I put the mug back down.

"Trudy's gone shopping and Victor is out for some sort of meeting" She smiled at me.

"Well" I looked her in the eyes and smiled. "That's a good thing"

"I guess it is" She smiled back and laughed.

She lay down beside me as we watched The Hunger Games.

"I don't get it." I turned to face her. "In what sick world would this happen"

"It's a film Jerome" She kissed my cheek and smiled. "Now be quiet, this is the scene in the cave"

"Seriously, Nina" I shook my head and laughed.

During the 'Cave Scene' I think we were doing whatever the characters were doing, that's if they were having a full out make out session.

We pulled apart from each other to a shocked Eddie and Patricia.

"Um" Eddie pulled a face. "Shouldn't you two be at school, or at least you should be Nina?"

"Well, I didn't feel good after breakfast" She muttered.

"Well, don't worry about it" Patricia laughed. "You don't tell about us ditching school, we won't tell about your little 'Moment'"


	13. Promises

_**A/N So, I got back from karate today and it's going pretty sound so far, but I'm not tired at the moment, so I'm going to stay up and update as many stories as possible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**_

**Nina's POV**

Okay, so I may have ditched school, but it was for a good cause, right? Amber wasn't too impressed with me, but she allowed it. I mean who would want to walk around with someone with a gigantic hickey on their neck, or might get you ill.

I was still in Jerome's room even after school had finished. Everyone was in their own rooms, probably doing homework. But Alfie wasn't here, who could blame him though? He wouldn't want to get sick.

"Hey Nina" Jerome turned my face towards him. "How about when I get out of this room and I'm back on my feet, we go see a movie?"

"Yeah sure" I completely turned over to face him. "On one condition. I get to choose the film"

"Oh" He breathed deeply. "That is a hard thing to agree on"

"Don't be stupid Jerome" I smiled at him. He lifted my chin and kissed my lips. I'm still a little bit ill, and I gave Jerome the illness, so surely my immune system could fight off all of the micro-organisms. See I do listen in Science.

"Fine" He grinned at me. "I give in"

"Good. So swing by my room, tomorrow, at eight?" I got out of his bed.

"I won't be late" He grabbed my arm. "But do you have to go now?"

"Yes" I sighed. "But I'll come back in a little while, okay?"

"Okay"

**Jerome's POV**

After Nina left my room, I threw the hot water bottle into my closet and got out of bed. I looked into the mirror and looked like myself again, tall blonde and cute. Sounds cocky, I know, but I actually looked better now than I have in a long time, excluding the lipstick smudge on my face. Upon entering my bathroom, I decided to take another shower.

Once I exited the shower I put a towel around my lower half and sat on my bed.

"Hey, sorry I just forgot my" Nina said entering my room. "Whoa"

"Sorry, I didn't expect you coming in here" I stood up.

"Oh" She took another peek and decided to keep facing me. "But since when did you have abs?"

"Since I was 12" I sat back down.

"Right" She picked up her phone. "Well I need to go, bye Jerome"

"Bye" I waved after her.

I stood up once more and looked in the mirror. My torso was pretty muscular. Did Nina like it? Or didn't she? Well I'll just catch her later and ask her. But I can't do that, it would be too awkward. Jerome Clarke, since when have you given a damn about what others thought of you? Never, didn't think so. But I had to know, it was killing me from inside out, slowly and painfully.

**Nina's POV**

I ran out of his room, and slammed the door behind me. I smiled to myself, remembering Jerome's body. That was a Six-Pack worth drooling over. I mean seriously.

"Hey" Fabian bumped into me. Well I bumped into him. "Sorry"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you" I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it" He smiled. "So are you and Jerome, like an item?"

"To be honest" I took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think we are, and if not we will be tomorrow"

"Oh" He sighed and looked down. "I guess I'll just throw this away then" He took some flowers and a card out from his back.

"Oh" I looked down. "Fabian…"

"No, no it's fine" He walked away.

"Fabian wait" I called after him. But he continued to walk away.

I walked up to mine and Amber's room, and it was empty, surprisingly. I took advantage of whatever peace and quiet I was going to have and lay down on my bed and snuggled my pillow. I think I might have actually had a minute of sleep before being interrogated by Amber.

"Nina!" She screamed in my ear.

"Amber!" I screamed back at her.

"Why did you ditch me in Drama today, I had to partner up with Fabian" She groaned. "Speaking of, did you get his little surprise?"

"Um, yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck. "I guess I did"

"Well, I told him I was a genius" She shrieked. "So when are you two getting back with each other?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her. "You told him to do that?"

"Well" She rolled her eyes. "You're not seriously going to stay with Jerome?"

"I don't know" I sighed. "Maybe, I really like him, and Fabian, well that whole thing happened between us"

"So you're going to stay as Jerina, not Fabina?" She asked.

"Yes, Jerina" I nodded and with that she left the room.

**Jerome's POV**

On my way up to Nina's room, I was stopped by a patrolling Amber.

"No, you're not going in there" She halted me.

"Why not?" I stuck my bottom lip out. "Is Amber upset?"

"This is no time for jokes" She started to cry. "Actually, go ahead, can you tell her I said sorry?"

"Sure" I lowered my eyebrows. "Why not…"

As I entered the room, Nina was crying into her pillow.

"Knock Knock" I said as I closed the door.

"Go away!" She shouted at me.

"Now that's not the Nina Martin I know" I said dodging a pillow. "And neither is that" I pointed to the pillow.

She laughed a little and turned over to face me.

"What do you want Jerome" She wiped her eyes. "Did Amber send you?"

"No" I walked towards her. "But she told me to tell her she was sorry"

"Really?" She sat up in disbelief.

"Yes, yes" I sat down next to her and she rested her head on my shoulder. "It doesn't sound like Amber, but she was actually crying"

"Jerome" She turned to face me. "Do you think I was wrong about all of this? That we weren't meant to be, no one likes us together, they only like 'Fabina' and 'Jara'" She started sobbing.

"Look, I promise you that they prefer us to be with others. But it's you that I love Nina, not Mara." I pulled her into a tight embrace and inhaled her scent.

"And I love you Jerome, but I don't know about Fabian" She mumbled into my chest. "Like he was going to ask me back out this morning and he was so sincere, which made me start to believe him, but then I found out Amber set him up. I just don't know what to feel anymore" She started bawling like a baby.

"I promise, I'll never do that to you" I lifted her chin to meet mine. "I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens. I love you." I kissed her forehead.


	14. It's Not What It Looks Like

_**A/N So, I just re read all of my reviews for this story, and they really made me smile –Inserts huge grin XD- Thank you all for supporting me and I will try and keep this story up and writing for as long as possible.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**_

**Jerome's POV **

It must have been midnight or something like that, when I awoke to Nina mumbling. Wait, where was I? I looked around and saw Nina next to me. Her head was resting on my chest and she was mumbling something in her sleep, she was really cute when she was asleep, she looked innocent, at peace. She looked happy; I guess it is because of all of the problems she had to deal with every single day of her life.

I looked to Amber's bed; she was in it, asleep. Great, two people I had to be careful not to wake up. I tried to move slightly, but Nina gripped me tightly and pulled me back in and mumbled something that I couldn't quite understand but then she did mumble something I could clearly understand.

"Fabian" She mumbled. "Wait"

That's it. I slowly got out of her bed, but I didn't care if I awoke her, but she was still sound asleep. As I opened the door, it squeaked a little.

"Jerome?" Nina whispered, yawning. "What're you doing?"

"Leaving" I smiled at her, but it was too dark for her to see how fake it was.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, yeah?" She yawned again.

"Yeah" I sighed. "Maybe"

I walked out of her room and closed the door slowly. I didn't know what to do; maybe it was a coincidence that she was dreaming about Fabian. I doubt it though. I shook my head and sat down in the kitchen. I lay my head down, trying to clear my mind.

**Nina's POV**

Amber was shaking me.

"Neens" Amber shook me. "Wake up"

"What?" I rolled my eyes. "It's not school today, it's teachers training"_** (A/N If you don't know what it is, it is a day, here in England, where the students have a day off, and the teachers have a meeting about school and whatnot)**_

"But" She sat down on my bed. "I need to talk to you"

"Fine" I sat up. "What do you want?"

"Yay, thanks" She took a deep breath and a single tear formed in her eye. "Well, I'm sorry for saying all of that about you and Jerome yesterday, it was wrong of me and I know that now. You deserve to be with someone that makes you happy. Don't let me or anyone else tell you any different"

"You mean that?" I questioned her.

"Of course I do Neens" She hugged me. "I'm so, so, so sorry again"

"Okay, well let's go get some breakfast then" I smiled at her.

"Let's do it" We both got up and exited our room.

Once we entered the dining room, we saw Jerome sitting at the counter, with his head down. He was asleep, maybe? Or he was just resting. Oh well. He started snoring lightly. Yep, he was definitely asleep.

"Is he?" Amber tilted her head to the side and rested it on her hands pressed together.

"Yeah" I furrowed my eyebrows. "I think so"

"Okay, I think that's what a bed's for?" She squinted. "Anyway, toast or cereal?"

"I think I'm going to have to go with cereal" I opened up the 'cereal cupboard'. "Hmm, What about waffles?"

"Oh no!" She ran over to me. "Please don't say" She screamed. "We're out of Lucky Charms?"

"I'm afraid to say we are" I rolled my eyes as Amber had a mental breakdown.

"No, we can't be!" She started fanning herself. "We need to have a talk with Trudy"

"Yes" I narrowed my eyes. "Yes we do"

**Jerome's POV**

I pretended to be asleep the entire time that Amber and Nina were in here. I did it for two different reasons. The first one was to see if they said anything about Fabian. And the second was about if they were saying anything about me. Yeah, I know stupid, but I had too.

I stood up, rubbed the back of my neck and headed for my room. I walked out of the dining room and into the corridor, but stopped myself when I saw Nina in Fabian's room. I couldn't help myself but eavesdrop, so I looked through the open door hinge.

"I'm so glad" Fabian exclaimed, pulling Nina into a hug. "I really missed you!"

"Yeah" Nina embraced his hug. "I am too!"

"So what about you and Jerome?" Fabian asked, after they pulled away from each other, which took long enough.

"Oh" She looked down and then looked back at his eyes. "He'll understand. This is Jerome we're talking about"

They both laughed at that, as if it was a joke, a funny joke.

I walked into my room, not talking to anyone, shutting them all out. I slumped onto my bed and pulled out my iPhone.

I texted Nina:

Nina.

Sorry, have to cancel our little date. I guess Fabian can look after you for the rest of the day. Have fun with him.

-Jerome.

That little dance your thumbs do, when you're not sure how to send a text. Whether you should or whether you shouldn't is a whole completely different thing. One can save a relationship. The other will destroy it and leaving the other person heartbroken.

**Nina's POV**

"Amber I need you to distract Jerome" I put my hands together. "Just for a minute"

"Why?" She put a hand on her hip.

"Because I was going to see him earlier, to see if our date was still on, and he was on his phone, texting!" I looked down.

"Wait" She halted me. You two were going on a date. "Without consulting me and Alfie?"

"Yes" I sighed. "Now can we get back to the problem?"

"Sure" She walked into his room, and said something, motioning for me to go away. I walked into Fabian's room and he disappeared, leaving Eddie and Patricia kissing.

I cleared my throat.

"Oh um hi Nina" Patricia moved away from Eddie.

"Hey Patricia, Eddie" I waved. "Have either of you seen Fabian?"

"No, I think he went upstairs. Why?" Eddie asked.

"No reason" I peeked around the door and Amber and Jerome were both gone.

"Sorry got to go" I ran out of the room, leaving a confused Patricia and a clueless Eddie.

I ran into Jerome's room and looked for his phone, lucky me he left it on his bed. I unlocked it and it showed a password lock. Damn iPhones! Um, I typed in Pranks. It left me with a sign saying 'incorrect password'. I tried 'Mara' but yet again, 'Incorrect Password'. Until it came across to try my name, Cocky I know, but it's worth a shot. I typed in Nina into the phone and it unlocked. It left me with an unsent text message.

Nina.

Sorry, have to cancel our little date. I guess Fabian can look after you for the rest of the day. Have fun with him.

-Jerome.

I deleted the message and typed in:

Jerome.

It wasn't what it looked like, I promise. But I guess if that's what you think, then I should let you think that. From my past, I learnt a lot of things, one of the main one was to never fight for the things you love the most. I thought for my parents, my hardest. And look where that got me.

Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.

-Nina.

A single tear fell from my eye and landed on his phone. I left his room and looked for Fabian.


	15. Movie Dates

**A/N So if you guys read my other stories, you might of found out that my cousin died on Sunday. Well I can go to his funeral so it's alright I guess (:**

**Disclaimer – I do not own House of Anubis, or Burkely Duffield's face, sadly ):**

_**Jerome's POV**_

Amber had called me out to ask for an opinion on Justin Bieber's new song. I laughed slightly as I walked into my room, why would I know about Justin Bieber's new song? I sat on my bed and noticed that my phone was unlocked. I grabbed it and looked at it, to see if anything had happened to it. I noticed that the text I didn't send was different.

_Jerome._

_It wasn't what it looked like, I promise. But I guess if that's what you think, then I should let you think that. From my past, I learnt a lot of things, one of the main one was to never fight for the things you love the most. I thought for my parents, my hardest. And look where that got me._

_Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you._

_-Nina._

She obviously got Amber to distract me, and went behind my back. But we we're getting along so great, and just because of-. Oh I don't know anymore, something's in life are worth fighting for, like Fabian, but others, obviously like me, aren't. Saying that, it made me feel weak in the knees. It's like everything just stopped in the world, because of one girl. I promised myself this would never happen to me, but as my Mum use to say: _'For every promise, there is a price to pay'_. I guess the price was that I let go of reality, having a girl like Nina, was never going to happen in reality, it was just a one off.

I walked out of my room, wiping the tears off of my cheeks. I wasn't going to be the person to give in, she would cave first, that was a promise, a promise I was going to fulfil no matter what. I bumped into Mara in the common room and saw Nina on the couch, she was reading a book. The front cover text was too small to read.

"Oh sorry Mara" I held my arm out to stabilize her. "Hey, could you help me with that Science project? Nina ditched me for Fabian" I glanced over her; she was showing distress, obviously hearing me.

"Um" She looked up to the ceiling. "Yep, I think I'm available. My room, 6:00, don't be late"

"Great, I'll bring snacks and drinks" I smiled. "Oh, before you go-." I pulled her into a hug, and then she headed up the stairs. Nina took one look at her and paced over to Fabian and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Fabian" She smiled as she drew back. "I missed you, I don't know what I thought I was doing with Jerome, I guess I was just upset, you know, but we're through, over, done. I promise"

"But Nina" He sighed pushing her hands off of his face. "How can I trust you?"

"Let me make it up to you?" She held his hand. "How about the movies? There's one on later, if we leave now we can catch it"

"Oh I don't know, I have school work" He squeezed her hand, smiling at her. "Convince me why I should ditch school work for a film"

"Because" She breathed. "It's your Ex-Girlfriend, who missed you to death, asking you back out"

"Okay" He gave into her smile. "Let's go then"

"Just let me change" She ran off. "I promise we'll be there in time"

Great, she's already moved on.

_**Nina's POV**_

I ran up the stairs and to the end of the corridor. I threw the door open and hunted through my closet for a pretty decent outfit. Usually I was very neat and tidy, but today it looked like a bomb had hit our room. My clothes were scattered throughout the room and even a few off my scarfs landed on Amber's bed. The outfit I found was cute, but comfy. It consisted of: A plain white blouse, a grey blazer and vintage skinny jeans. I topped the outfit off with a pair of Grey Converse High-Tops and some dog tags. I was about to leave my room until I forgot about a handbag or something that can carry all of my stuff in. (A/N Outfit's on my profile)

I walked downstairs and saw Fabian waiting for me, wearing a plain blue shirt, dark blue jeans and Black Converse All Stars. (A/N Again, Outfit's on my profile) He actually looked really good all dressed up.

"Sorry I took so long" I pointed up stairs. "If you'd of seen my room, before and after, you would know why"

"Don't worry" He laughed. "Now I think we should get going"

"Yep" As I reached the bottom of the stairs, he linked arms with me. "Let's go"

We took a long, silent cab ride into town and Fabian paid for it. Once we got into the cinema, I looked at the clock. It was 5:45 Pm. We still had a quarter of an hour to kill, before the adverts came on.

"Hello" The ticket man said. "What film would you like to see?"

"Um" Fabian turned to me. "What do you want to see?"

"Let's go for…" I looked at the 'Now Showing' board. "What about, Dark Shadows? It's got Johnny Depp in it, so it's down to be hilarious"

"Oh sure" He smiled at me. "Two tickets for Dark Shadows please"

"Fabian…" I pushed his hand. "Let me pay, honestly"

"Nope" He stole my hand bag and gave the Ticket Man some money. "There you go"

"Fine, but Popcorn and Drinks are on me" I laughed.

The man handed us the tickets and a receipt. "Sorry, the next showing isn't for another half an hour"

"Oh that's fine" Fabian said. "We will just get our stuff and sit in there"

Once we got our Large Popcorn and two Large Coca Cola's, we made our way to the screening and sat in there, waiting.

"So are we back together then?" Fabian rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, not to be awkward or anything"

"Yeah" I raised my eyebrows and held his hand. "I think so"

"Great" He smiled at me.

"Great" I smiled back at him.

I pulled out my phone and went onto Facebook.

'With the best Boyfriend ever Fabian Rutter, in the cinema, waiting for Dark Shadows to start'

_**Jerome's POV**_

I pulled out my iPhone and looked at the time. It was 5:53 Pm. I still had ages to get to Mara's room, so I went on Facebook to see the newsfeeds and saw Nina's new one. I wasn't sure whether to be jealous or happy for her. I could never be Fabian, I could never make her feel good or happy. But most of all I could never love her the way he loved her. That Newsfeed hurt me, quite a lot actually.

I ran up the stairs into Mara's room. She was sat at her desk, putting her makeup on.  
"Hey Mara" I whined at her. "How about, you and I go watch Dark Shadows at the cinema. It'll be fun, I promise"

"Umm" She bit her lip. "Well I have been doing schoolwork too much lately, and you know what they say, 'Too much of one thing is bad for you' so, sure why not" She was grinning at me.

"Great, be quick though" I put my hands together. "It starts in like twenty minutes"

"I won't be that long" She laughed. "I'm not Amber you know"

"And thank God for that"


	16. Tears And Advice

**A/N -.-'I have no energy after that karate lesson, but I have nothing better to do, so here's another Chapter 3**

_**Jerome's POV**_

"Let's go" I grabbed Mara's hand and ran out of the room and headed for the front door.

"Okay?" Mara pulled a confused face. "We're not going to be that late, and besides we have the commercials and the film starts like ten minutes after that"

"But we have to get there soon!" I ran out of the House, still holding Mara's hand.

"Fine" She smiled and shook her head.

I paid for the cab there and we just about made it, I think. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It was only 6:10, so we still had another five minutes before the commercials started.

Mara and I ran into the cinema and got a few looks from people on the way, they were pretty confused looks and some even looked at us as if we were crazy.

"Two tickets for Dark Shadows please" I panted getting my breath back.

"Sure that will be £12.95 please" The man replied. "Are you okay?" He motioned me and Mara.

"Yeah, we're fine" I took a deep breath, getting my breathing back under control while Mara's was still a little off. "Just out of breath that's all"

I handed him the money and he handed me the tickets and a receipt.

"Thanks Jerome" Mara smiled and grabbed my hand. "You didn't have too; I'll give you some money if you want?"

"No" I squeezed her hand. "It's fine, now if I'm not mistaken we're in screen 4"

"Yep" She replied, heading into the long corridor of screens.

"Wait" I pulled her back gently. "What about Popcorn and Munchies and all of that?"

"Fine" She smiled. "But aren't you the one who was in such a rush to get here?"

"Ha-ha" I grinned at her. "So funny"

We got our 'Munchies' and headed off to the screen.  
"Okay, here we go" I pulled her in and before us was a very large room with few people in it. I looked around and saw Nina and Fabian.

"Perfect" I mumbled.

"What?" Mara asked, lifting her eyebrows slightly.

"Oh" I tried to think of an excuse. "Perfect, I said tonight is going to be perfect, you know me and you"

"Aww, that's sweet" She whispered as we took our seats on the opposite row to Nina and Fabian.

_**Nina's POV**_

Two people came into the screening and took two seats on the row opposite us. I wanted to look, but if I did what would Fabian do? Would he think I'm more interested in stranger than him. I moved forward, pretending to tie my shoelaces up and took a peek. There was a tall blonde haired guy whose face I couldn't see because he was turned away from me, and there was a girl. I couldn't really see her facial features, it was too dark.

"Fabian" I smiled at him. "I'm glad you gave me another chance. I really am, you know that right?"

"Yes" He grabbed my hand and squeezed it slightly. "I do. And what made you come to your senses?"

"Just well" I tried to say. "I just finally did"

"Oh" He sat back which gave me a full view of the guy. It was Jerome; I honestly couldn't believe how I didn't recognise him from his hair. I smiled and shook my head. Then he waved at me sarcastically and pretended he didn't know I was here. He was staring at me. "It's Starting-." I cut Fabian off mid-sentence by sealing out lips. He closed his eyes and I closed them for a second then opened them. Jerome stared at me, glowing green with envy. Eventually he pulled apart and I did the same.

I stared at Fabian, for a good five minutes or something like that, whilst he stared at me. I could see Jerome in the background, turning to face the girl and he leaned towards her and tilted his head.

"Well" Fabian smiled. "That was um, nice?"

"Yeah" My gaze moves slowly over to Jerome and that girl. "It was"

"Excuse me" I stood up, and Jerome pulled away to look at me. "I need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay, hurry" He stood up so I could get past. "It's going to start soon"

I walked down the middle of the isle and looked at Jerome, the girl who he was sat with. It was- it was Mara. I shook my head and ran to the bathroom. Slamming the door upon my entrance, I looked at the mirror. It showed me a girl, a girl with long, curly golden blonde hair. She looked upset, and tears fell from her cheeks. She was troubled and confused, but wouldn't show it. That girl was me.

Someone entered the room and walked over to me.

"Nina" Patricia put her hand on my shoulder. "What's up? Oh, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying" I wiped my eyes. "I'm just-." Patricia gave me a look.

"Fine" I sighed. "I'm crying okay. I'm just so confused right now, about Fabian, about me, about Jerome, about everything" I started sobbing harder.

"It'll be alright" She smiled and patted me on the back. "I promise, all you need to don't give up. Don't give up 'till it's over. If it takes you forever, just let go. Let go of it all"

"Really?" I furrowed my eyebrows, choking my sobs down.

"Yeah" She lowered her gaze slightly. "I let go of the entire 'Eddie' thing, and now I'm with him. Letting go of things usually gives you some sort form of answer"

"Okay" I took a deep breath. "Thanks Patricia. But what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh" She pressed her lips together. "Well, Me and Eddie decided to come here and watch 'Prometheus' you wouldn't like it, it's all gory and all that. Perfect for us though"

I laughed and Patricia joined in.

"Okay, I have to get back" Patricia headed for the door. "Bye"

"Same" I followed her to the door. "Bye.


	17. That's Low, Even For You'

**A/N Hey guys, so I was wondering, any of you want to help me with a new story idea, I'm brain dead. Seriously (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**.

_**Jerome's POV**_

I looked to the right, where Fabian and Nina are sitting to be exact. I saw Fabian, but no Nina. I shrugged; after all, I'm over her. I had to be, right?

"Hey Mara" I nudged her. "Is that Fabian over there?"

"Um" She leaned forwards to get a clearer view. "I think it is"

"Shall we go over there and sit with him?" I smiled at her and held her hand.

"Sure?" She gave me a look.

We crept over to the seats behind Fabian and slowly sat in them.

"Three" I mouthed to her. "Two" "One" We jumped at Fabian and he jumped in surprise whilst we were laughing.

"Why" He put his hand on his mouth. "During a vampire movie as well"

"Come on" I laughed and my hand on his shoulder. "It was just a joke, now move up two seats"

Fabian rolled his eyes and smiled as he scooted over a couple of seats.

_**Nina's POV**_

I walk into the screen I previously exited from. Walking down the aisle in the middle, I noticed Jerome and Mara were no longer in their seats, maybe they left?

"Hey Fabian" I looked over to him and noticed Jerome and Mara were now sat with him. "Oh, when did you get here?"

"We've been here the whole time?" Jerome pretended to be confused. "How long have you been here?"

"The whole time" I bit my bottom lip slightly.

"Here you go" Fabian stood up so I could get past.

"Thanks" I turned from Mara and Jerome, who were still sat down, to Fabian. "Fabian"

"No problem" He held my hand as I sat down in the seat next to Fabian.

We sat down hand in hand and watched the film.

"Hey Nina" Fabian faced me and looked at me in the eyes; they sparkled perfectly in the dim light of the screen. "The film's going to finish, and it's nearly curfew, we should get back?"

"Uh" I got lost in his warm, welcoming eyes. "Sure" I picked up my bag and stood up. I looked over at Fabian and he was looking at Mara and Jerome stuffing their tongues down each other's throat.

"Gross" I laughed a little and grabbed Fabian's hand as I pulled him away. "Oh and you might want to start heading back soon, it's getting late"

Jerome through his hands in the air and waved whilst he was still _sucking face_ with Mara.

"Whatever" I shook my head and walked hand in hand with Fabian to the exit.

We called for a cab back to the House, and it arrived like twenty minutes after we called it.

"It's about time" Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Sorry" The driver looked into the mirror. "Traffic these days"

"At ten past ten?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Anyway" The driver averted my gaze in the mirror. "Where to?"

"Anubis House" We both said. "Sorry" We both mumbled at the same time.

Once we got back to the House after an extremely awkward Cab ride back, we closed the door slowly, careful not to alert Victor's attention

"And what are you miscreants doing out after curfew" He looked at his infamous pocket watch and tapped his foot.

"We were" I looked around, stuttering. "We were umm..."

"Looking for me" Jerome ran through the door. "I ran away from the house because of an argument me and Alfie had" Mara also entered the house. "Yeah and Mara helped them find me too"

"Is that so" Victor gave Jerome the stare of doom. "Boy!" He pulled out the green toothbrush from his coat pocket.

"Fine" Jerome sighed and took the toothbrush.

I, Fabian and Mara started to walk away with our heads down.

"I don't think any of you" He pointed to all of us. "Are getting away with this. House arrest for you three."

_**Jerome's POV**_

I left Fabian, Mara and Nina to deal with Victor's anger. They probably got something way worse than me. I smiled to myself at that thought. I got let off with _toilet cleaning duty._ It wasn't as bad as it seemed, but to newbies it was. The amount of times I had to go through this, it was like a natural talent. Did I just actually say that? Oh dear what is the world coming to?

I got out of bed after a pretty good sleep I had last night, and went to Victor's bathroom. I lifted the toilet bowl. What is that smell! I pulled a face and ran out of the bathroom choking. What animal on Earth could have made that stench? I sprinted into the kitchen, tripping over a few obstacles on the way. I launched myself into the kitchen and threw my head into the sink. It looked pretty odd for other people, but I had to do something to get that god awful reeking smell out of my nostrils.

I lifted my head out of the water rapidly, causing water to go everywhere.

"It burns" I screeched. "Victor's toilet"

Everyone started looking at me.

"Your fault for having a natural ability at it" Patricia smirked at me and made the whole House laugh at me, except Nina and Amber, they weren't in the room. Spoke too soon, they walked into the room, took one glance at me and walked out.

"Okay" I'm going out and coming back in. If Jerome still has bubbles in his hair and on his face, oh and the whole floor is drenched I've gone crazy" Nina shook her head and walked out with Amber.

"Okay, it's official" Nina rubbed her eyes at me. "It's official, I'm crazy" She raised her eyebrows and laughed slightly.

"You are if you think you belong with Fabian and not me" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Nina looked at me, furrowed her eyebrows and pulled a face. "Go on tell me"

"Nothing" I pulled my total lying face, which was strange because no one could ever tell I was lying except for when I did that face, but I got control over it and stopped it from forming on my face. But Nina, she was special, she did things to me, some good, well all good, and they made me a better person all together. "I said, I must be crazy, if" I looked to the left slightly, as I saw Mara and Mick hugging. "If I was doing toilet duty for chaperoning you and Fabian"

"Wait" Mara looked at me and tears ran down her cheeks. "So you asked me out, so you can watch Fabian and Nina kiss? I'm sorry but that's just stupid" She ran out of the room, hands in her face. Patricia, Eddie, Amber and everyone ran out after her except for Nina, she was waiting to say something to me.

"That's low" She had disappointment plastered all over her face. "Low for you even, she_ liked_ you and you threw it back in her face because you're jealous _about me and Fabian_? Pathetic…" She walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

"Nina wait-." I called after her.

"No Jerome" She turned around and looked at me with such anger, I could feel the heat coming off of her face. "Just leave me alone"


	18. Trouble

**A/N So, Hey… It's been a while, sorry for not updating in like forever, I've had major Party Planning to do for my best mate! Anyway, so here it is (:**

_**Nina's POV**_

"Mara" I sat on her bed and put my hand on her back. "I'm so sorry"

She just shrugged me off and sniffled once. She looked at me, with such disgust and anger then averted my gaze.

"Mara" I took a deep breath. "Will you just talk to me? Please?"

"Nothing to talk about" She mumbled below her breath.

"There is though" I sighed, I never really was good at this whole cheering up thing. "Look, Jerome just got jealous. I promise that nothing between me and Jerome will ever happen to make you uncomfortable again. Okay?"

"No it's not" She mumbled and looked up at me, and this time she didn't turn away. "I broke up with Mick to be with Jerome, and now" She threw her hand up.

"Well" I stuttered. "Um, I ugh, you deserve better than Jerome from the way he treats you"

"It's not just that" She threw her head back down.

"What else isn't alright then?" I rubbed her arm in an attempt to make her feel better.

"I shouldn't have acted the way I just did right now" Tears started forming in her eyes. "I should have kept my head up high, and have welcomed you to talk to me, not push you away"

"Don't worry" I pulled her into a hug and she returned it. "Now let's show Jerome that you are better without him"

_**Jerome's POV**_

"Now let's show Jerome that you are better without him" Nina's voice stood above my raising heart beat from behind the door.

I heard the girls getting up and heading for the door, their footsteps echoing in the house's dead silence from the drama we caused._ I_ caused. The door knob started twisting left, so I panicked and ran into Nina's room. I closed my eyes and shut the door, breathing heavily. I slid down the door and opened my eyes slowly. Patricia and Amber were staring at me, confused.

"What're you doing?" Patricia furrowed her eyebrows, but I held a finger up to my mouth and shushed her.

I stood up and moved out of the way just as the door opened.

"Hey what was that slam about?" Mara was back to her usual perky, bright self.

"Oh um-." Patricia's gaze left theirs and fixed on mine. I gave her a look, as in a 'Please, please, please cover for me this once' look. "We were, Me and Amber were practicing for a, uh-, a performance"

"What performance?" Amber raised her eyebrows and looked at Patricia, "Oww!" She screeched as Patricia kicked her. "Oh that one. I remember now"

"Okay..." Nina's voice started to slow down. "Well, come with us, we're going to make Jerome regret his mistake"

"Sure" Amber's face grew a grin that stretched from once ear to the other.

"Aren't you coming Patricia?" Mara's voice started dwindling.

"Yeah" She averted her gaze to the floor. "I just need to do some, some stuff; I'll see you down there. Don't start without me, okay?"

Amber, Nina and Mara started to laugh as the exited the room.

Patricia walked over to me and closed the door slowly.

"What are you doing?" She raised her voice above a whisper. "Haven't you done enough already Slimeball?"

"I'm afraid I have to be slightly vague on the details" I smiled at her. "I overheard their conversation about me, when I was walking down the corridor, looking for you so I could ask a favour"

"I highly doubt that" She scoffed and smiled after. "But for covering for you, you owe me"

"I saw this coming" I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. "What do you want Trixie?"

"I don't know yet" She tried not to show distress, but it stood out of all her many facial features.

"Ooh, slacking Trixie" I smiled and ruffled her hair. "You're losing your touch, I must say"

I exited the room and left an angry Trixie with messed up hair in Amber and Nina's room.

_**Nina's POV**_

As we got downstairs, we were suddenly like cheetahs, stalking their prey, hunting it down, pouncing at every corner until we found Jerome's room.

"Jerome" I shouted as we pushed through the door.

"Uh, he's not here" Alfie narrowed his eyes, finishing the look with a smile. "Now what's it to you" He paused to think of something to call us. "You, you Obsessed Witch Hunters"

"Now is not the time for jokes Beau" Amber's voice stood tall against the silence.

"Honestly" He held his hands out. "I don't know where he is"

_**Alfie's POV**_

Just as Mara opened her mouth, about to say something, my phone interrupted her.

"One second" I picked my phone up.

One New Message. Hmm, I wonder who would text me at a time like this. I scrolled down and clicked the 'Read' option.

'Alfie, don't tell them where I am, just say I'm at the school talking to Sweetie or something like that.'

"Who was that?" Nina questioned me with such determination.

"It was" I looked around the room for something to give me an idea, my eyes suddenly came to a stop as I looked at my laptop and saw an advertisement for 'Charlotte'. "It was my Auntie, Charlotte who's from Charlotte, and was wondering if I had 'Charlotte's web' for my little cousin" (A/N Score for the Kickin' It XD)

They shook their heads and walked out of the room. Wow was Jerome in serious trouble if they found him.


	19. WHY?

**A/N, Hey, I would like to thank you all for reading this up to so far and for continuing to keep me up with this story! If anyone has any ideas or plots that they would like to see, it doesn't have to be about this one. Ahhh, Got my belt, I'm like over the moon right now (((: **

_**Jerome's POV**_

As I tiptoed down the stairs, Eddie blocked my way.

"Hey Jerry" He exclaimed, louder than he should of. "By the way Nina and all of that looked, I think you should go and see her, she doesn't look too happy you know?"

"That's who I'm avoiding" I bit my bottom lip and tried to pass him, but her pushed his arms out to the sides of the bannisters.

"But I thought you two were" He held his index finger up and licked his lip. "Oh, I get it, she chose Fabian over you. Again."

"No" I pushed him slightly, he was getting on my nerves okay? "I let her. Not shut up! I'm not in the best of moods at the moment, so I suggest you leave me alone"

"Don't push or threaten me" He pushed back. "Now move, before I have to cause a scene and call your name, loud enough for _them_ to hear"

I sighed and move over for him to get past. As he passed me, I rolled my eyes and walked off.

"Jerome" Joy called from inside the kitchen. "I need to talk to you"

"What do you want?" I sighed as I walked over to her. "Please be quiet about it? Something's going on at the moment, and I don't want my name to be called particularly loud"

"Okay, sorry" She whispered and smiled after. "Do you think you can help me with a little problem of mine?"

"Perhaps" I saw Nina and the others; I flew across the room and hid behind the counter. I put a finger over my mouth as Joy looked at me.

"Hey Joy" Amber sounded fatigued. "Have you seen Jerome anywhere?"

"Hmmm" Joy placed a finger on her chin. "Nope. Don't think I have, sorry"

"Okay" Nina slurred as they walked out of the room.

"She's seriously hiding something" Amber whispered, particularly loudly.

"Or she may be telling the truth" Mara sounded somewhat, bitchy for a change. "Sorry, I'm just tired"

After they went upstairs, their footsteps echoed the dead silent house.

"So" Joy sat next to me, also hiding behind the cabinet. "Can we talk now?"

"Sure" I smiled, my heartbeat gradually getting back to average.

"Well" She hesitated. "You know how I'm like the worst student when it comes to Chemistry?"

"I wouldn't say that" I tried to reposition myself to get comfy. "But you're not the best"

"Hey" She lightly hit my arm. "Anyway, I was wondering if you could, like tutor me."

I looked at her briefly.

"Unless" Her eyes widened. "I mean, you know what, don't worry about it, I'll find someone else to help"

"Joy" I grabbed her hand before she ran off. "I'll tutor you"

"Really" She jumped up in excitement. "You'll do it? That's actually amazing! Thanks so much" She pulled me into an extremely tight hug, and then ran off.

_**Nina's POV**_

"Hey, you guys" I stopped us all from patrolling the house. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"I'm good thanks" Mara was back to looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, same" Amber was still the same, cheery and full of enthusiasm. "I'm not thirsty, thanks though"

"Okay" I rolled my eyes as I turned around, only to stop and turn back to face them. "If you find him, text me?"

"Yeah" Mara dropped her head even lower. "Amber will"

I walked into the kitchen, stopping myself as the sight was pathetic. Had he really sunk that low? Joy, really? They were hugging, too tight for comfort.

I cleared my throat. They immediately pulled away and Jerome turned to face away from me, running a hand through his sleek hair.

"I'll give you two a moment" Joy ran out of the room, without making a noise.

Jerome walked over to me slowly.

"Moved on from me, to Mara, now Joy then?" I shook my head. "How low can you sink Jerome, How low can you sink before you can't get back up?"

"It wasn't what it looked like" He mumbled, barely above any noise at all.

"It wasn't what it looked like?" I threw my arms up as I walked over to him. "What do you mean, Jerome, just talk to me, okay?"

"No" He walked away from me.

"Why not?" I took a small step towards him.

"I don't deserve you" He shook his head as tears formed in his eyes. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve Mara, I don't deserve to go here, Heck, I don't even deserve my life"

"Don't say that" I put my hand on his arm, but he shrugged me off.

"Why?" He raised his voice. "It's true, and you know it is"

"No, you're just confused, in denial even." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. "Jerome, you're better than this, don't let go of what you treasure"

"That's the thing Nina" He rested his warm hands on my cheeks. "I already have let go, and I can't grab it again"

"You can" I put one hand on his. "I'll help you; you just have to take the first step, okay?"

"But how?" He turned away from me. "How can you be so strong despite all that has happened to you?"

"I got help from friends who were there for me" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me. "I'm that person Jerome, I'll help you"

"But how does one stop being depressed Nina?" He put his arms around my waist. "It's not me, I don't like it. I want to stop being depressed, but part of me wants to still be depressed, you know?"

"Jerome, I know" He grabbed my hands and amorously hugged me.

"Nina?" Fabian stood by the door, tears in his eyes.

"Fabian, I can explain"

"Don't…" He walked off, ran off actually.

"I'll speak to him" Jerome started to sprint off, but I grabbed his wrist, making his leather bracelet come off his arm, only to reveal a fresh large cut, around his wrist.

"Jerome..." I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands.

"Nina" He swallowed hard and looked at me wide eyed. He shook his head and hurried out of the room.

Why?


	20. Double Disaster!

**A/N Well, hey guys. I recently got my laptop fixed, again, and just started writing this once more. Thank you so much for all of the reviews and I'm sorry I haven't been updating for ages, but I'm here now right, that counts don't it? So yeah, I'm still accepting OCs for my new House of After thing. However I do have like a lot more Girl OCs then Guys, so if you want to submit a boy, go ahead, you'll have more of a chance getting chosen that way. Anyway, thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter.**

_**Nina's POV**_

"Jerome," I called out to him, causing him to come to a stop. "You're not getting out of it this easily." "Nina." He hesitated before grabbing my arm and looking into m eyes. "Nina, I can explain, just give me time to. Please, I beg you."

"No Jerome." I sniffled, letting a tear form in my eyes. "How could you? Why?" I shook her head and swallowed hard.

"I just couldn't do it without you Nina," Jerome took a deep breath before continuing. "Nina, just listen, it's not even deep. Just can we go somewhere more private, please?"

I didn't say anything. I just stood in silence gawking at his wrist; I wasn't sure whether I was uncomfortable, or just surprised. Everything was just happening too fast at the moment. Way too fast.

"You have 10 minutes," I said through my teeth. "Max." I hastily added.

Jerome signalled for me to follow him down the boy's corridor and into his and Alfie's room. It came as a surprise that his room smelled of Lynx body spray, and boy was it nice.

"Look, just sit down okay?" He slumped onto his bed and bit his lip. "I'll answer everything, but I need to tell you one thing first."

"I'm fine standing up." I furrowed my eyebrows and placed a hand on my hip. "Hurry up then, time's ticking." It was funny saying that, because throughout this whole quest that I just had to get myself dragged into, that was the one thing that was in my head all the time. Because it was true, time does pass, sometimes too fast, others, too slow. But after everything I've experienced, I've learnt to take nothing for granted, you know, with my life being on the line all the time, like at any point, it could be over.

"Nina?" Jerome waved a hand at me and took me out of my deep thoughts. "I- I- Don't worry, you go ahead." He looked down and sighed. There was something on his mind that he just couldn't say.

"Fine," I took a deep breath. I had to pretend that I didn't think about him the same way, but it was just too hard. "Why'd you do it?"

"I've already told-."

"No you haven't, I know you Jerome." I sat down next to him. "You would never do that. Never. So why? Attention seeking? Is that the reason?"I couldn't control my anger, it just poured out on him.

"Yeah, it is." Jerome swallowed hard and averted my gaze. "I just couldn't stand you and Fabian again. It made me a different person. Someone I hate being. The jealous guy."

"Well-." I hesitated. Hesitation is the worst thing in a situation like this. "Uh, you still shouldn't have done it. I still like you Jerome, I really do. But I can't be with you when I know you can do something like that."

"Nina," Jerome looked down at his wrist. "I- It's not real."

"What?!" I threw my hands up and my heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it's not real." Jerome wiped his arm against his trousers and revealed nothing. There was nothing there. "I just had to know that you still liked me. I regret it, and that's the reason I tried to hide it from you, I knew I was in the wrong and-."

"Jerome just shut up okay!" Tears ran down my cheek. "You're sick. That's all there is to you, isn't there. You're just an attention seeking, manipulative little boy. Nothing else."

_**Jerome's POV **_

"Yeah, I guess I am." I looked down, and exhaled deeply. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I haven't been myself today, hence the whole 'Joy' thing happening, the fake blood incident. I was thinking of blaming it on Alfie, but he didn't deserve the blame. It was all me, the whole idea of the fake slitting, the pretending I did it and above all fooling Nina and making her hate me.

"Jerome, just don't speak to me. Ever again." Nina shook her head and turned around to exit my room.

"If that's what you want, then fine. Go run back to Fabian; I'm pretty sure he's up to your expectations." I mentally punched myself in the face. What was I doing? I really liked Nina, and I was just letting her walk out of my life like that. But if that's what she wanted, then I respected it.

"You're such a jerk Jerome, you know that right?" Nina wiped her eyes and ran out of my room.

I closed my eyes and sighed, now she'd go running to Amber or Eddie or someone else like that and tell them. Then they'd come and shout at me or do something else. I'd pretty much just lie on my bed for the rest of the day and do nothing, it sounded good to me actually. Really good. I had already had dinner, so I was set for the rest of the day.

_**Nina's POV**_

I ran out of Jerome's room, like waterworks. I guess that was an exaggeration but still, I looked horrible crying and that was the thing I hated doing the most. But it just so happens that it's exactly what I was doing now. I wasn't aware of what I was doing, scratch that, I wasn't in control of my actions that kind of explained why I was at Fabian's door, ready to open it. I didn't really want to see anyone right now, but Fabian was one of the only people who I could actually cry around, or Jerome but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Opening the door slowly, I expected the door to make some sort of creak or groan, but to my surprise, it didn't. It swung fluently and silently, despite how old this place had to be. I walked in and looked up, only to find more disaster which fit perfectly into my disastrous life. My heart smashed into a million pieces, if that was even possible from the encounter with Jerome only moments ago. Three words – Fabian and Joy. Make that four actually. Fabian and Joy kissing.

"Having a nice time Fabian?" Tears fell from my eyes rapidly. "And I trusted you." I shook my head and ran out of that room and threw myself onto the couch in the living room. It was late, so I don't think anyone was around to come in here. They were all in their rooms probably, which was a good thing. I didn't want to see another face, except for my parents'. I pulled my mobile out and clicked on the album folder, only to reveal several photos of me and other people. But there was one that had to be my favourite, a little girl and two of her parents. That little girl was me, and those parents, they were mine. But memories are memories; you can't change them, only smile at them, or the opposite. My eyes fell heavy, and before I know it, I was sound asleep. Protected from any stupid feeling that would try to get to me.

My eyes fluttered open and quickly adjusted to the darkness. It must've been really early, or I couldn't have been asleep for too long. I took a deep breath and surveyed my surroundings, noticing a jacket was placed on top of me, keeping me warm throughout the night. It smelled familiar, it smelled of Lynx. Like the one in Jerome's room. I sighed and sat up, and a note fell out from the pocket of the jacket.

'Nina,

Well I don't really know what to write, considering I can't speak to you ever again.' I laughed and rolled my eyes as I continued reading the note.

'Except for I saw you after the Fabian incident and I want you to know that I would never, ever do that to you, and that I'm always here for you. Okay?

Love, Jerome'


End file.
